


He's Using You

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Character Death, Dark SasuNaru, Dark Uchiha Sasuke, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, NaruHina - Freeform, No Lube, One-Sided Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Sad Uchiha Sasuke, Suicide, Uchiha Sasuke - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uzumaki Naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Naruto would do anything for Sasuke, and Sasuke uses that to his advantage.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 123





	He's Using You

**Author's Note:**

> **tw: mentions of rape**  
>  1-800-273-8255 is the American suicide hotline. It gets better.  
> This, like all my other works, is self-indulgent. enjoy.

Naruto gulped. 

He felt Sasuke glaring at him from a distance. _We’re not even in the same building and he’s making me feel intimidated._ Shaking off his jitters, he turned back to Sakura, keeping his back facing his apartment so Sasuke wouldn’t use his Sharingan to make out their words. Naruto inhaled deeply, knowing Sakura wasn’t going to stop pestering him about things that weren’t her concern.

“...I know, I know. It’s just-“

“It’s just nothing,” Sakura interrupted. “If he’s so keen on having your ‘company’, he wouldn’t hurt you so badly.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Look, we just got into a bad fight and we gave each other the business. I think I gave him a pretty impressive bruise as well!”

“Naruto, this isn’t a joke.” Sakura crossed her arms and turned away from him. “It’d be different if you guys gave each other black eyes or whatever, but it’s mainly you coming to me with these horrible injuries.”

“Well, yeah. Sasuke doesn’t want to come to you because he’s too prideful. He’d never wanna admit that I beat him up,” Naruto reasoned. “Besides, you ask too many questions. I’m alive and perfectly well, aren’t I?”

“Sasuke may be prideful, but he’s not stupid. If he got bruises to your extent, he’d come to me. You’re such a bad liar.”

“Well, I’m not-“

“And what about last week’s limp?” Sakura inquired. Naruto immediately got red. 

“It was also _nothing_ ,” Naruto told her. He wished he was her telling the truth. In fact, he wished Sasuke had hit him in his legs with a lamp so he had to limp around. But as everything was when it involved Sasuke, that wasn’t the case.

Sakura shook her head. “You’re almost 18 and you’ve survived a war, but it’s like I’m still talking to that naive little 12-year-old in the Academy.”

Naruto dramatically gasped. “Hey! That’s not nice or true!”

Sakura sighed and turned back to Naruto. “He’s using you, you know. I can’t believe you can’t see it.”

Naruto huffed. “As I said for the millionth time, he’s not using me.”

“Please, Naruto, instead of interrupting, listen to me,” Sakura pleaded. “He’s taking his anger and desires out on you since he can’t direct it towards the village anymore. Instead of him _staying_ with you, he should be getting help. This is the third time this month your nose was dislocated. Look, the new mental health center just opened, _please_ take him there.”

Naruto let out an extremely loud groan, only stopping once he realized that Sasuke might hear his frustration. He turned to Sakura and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Sakura, trust me,” whispered. “Sasuke doesn’t need it. I’m all the help he needs. We’re all shaken by the war, and I’ve always been his muse. I won’t give up on him, and I’ll do anything to make him happy. Please don’t fight me on this.”

“But- he does things to you that you’re not even comfortable with.”

“Please.”

“What about Hinata?”

“Sakura.”

Sakura opened her mouth in protest but shut it in a huff after she remembered that Naruto would most likely never change his mind. 

“Fine,” she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. “But please, don’t forget my offer.”

Naruto chuckled. “I’d never do such a thing!”

Sakura gave him a small smile and a hug before walking away. 

When Naruto entered his apartment, Sasuke was sitting on the couch with a more deadly glare than usual. He glanced at Naruto before turning his focus to the window.

Naruto took the seat next to him. “Are you still upset?"

Sasuke ignored him.

Naruto felt anger igniting inside him, but took a deep breath and unclenched his fists. He took the seat next to him. 

“Please, Sasuke. Talk to me.”

Everything about last night was such a blur. Naruto doesn’t want to believe it happened since it felt like a fever dream. But when he woke up in the hospital, he had to accept the facts.

_“Where were you?” Sasuke asked him as soon as he walked into his apartment._

_“I was with Hinata. Have you been drinking?”_

_Sasuke became infuriated. “Why are you always with that fucking slut?”_

_“Slut? Sasuke, she hardly talks-”_

_“You know how I feel about you and you always tend to her fucking needs before mine!”_

_Naruto wanted to curse him out, tell him that he wasn’t entitled to his time. But how often did Sasuke talk about his feelings? Even if he was probably drunk beyond his mind, it was good for him to let things out._

_“Sasuke, how many times do I have to tell you that I like girls? I can never be with you.”_

_Sasuke continued to shout at him, cursing at him or Hinata or anyone else who came to his mind. After a few minutes, he calmed down, tears running down his face._

_Naruto deemed it safe to approach him. But as he went to embrace him, Sasuke punched the shit out his nose._

_“I hate you, Naruto. You ruined everything,” he snarled._

Naruto took Sasuke’s silence as an invitation to keep talking. “You said you hated me, and that I ruined everything. What did you mean by that?”

“I meant that I hated you,” Sasuke explained, still looking out the window. “And that you ruined everything.”

Naruto laughed softly. “Of course that’s what you meant, but I want you to go deeper. How did I ruin everything?”

Sasuke finally turned to Naruto, staring at him with malice in his eyes. “You never stopped searching for me. All I wanted was to be away from you and get stronger. If you had given up on me, I’d be dead, which would be far better than where I’m at now.”

“But what if I died?” Naruto questioned. “What if you killed me? Didn’t you say you loved me? What if you had gotten what you wanted?” 

_Gotcha._

The ice around Sasuke broke. He lowered his head, his fringe covering his eyes so Naruto wouldn’t see him cry.

“I wouldn’t have come back if I didn’t think there was a chance,” Sasuke cried. “You never stopped searching for me no matter what I did. All the nations wanted me dead, yet you still kept looking for me. And for what? Because I’m your ‘friend?’”

Naruto sighed. He had heard this argument before. Whenever Sasuke broke down, it always came to this.

“Would you have done the same for your dog faced friend? Or the fat kid?”

Naruto held his head on his hand and watched Sasuke. It was no use trying to defend himself; Sasuke was so stubborn that he couldn’t accept reality.

“Sasuke, you should’ve told me how you felt before all this.”

“How would I have done that?” Sasuke questioned, his sobs becoming more uncontrollable. “What 13-year-old boy has the guts to tell their only friend that they’re in love with them? I already felt so much hatred then, but to be homosexual on top of that? I thought I was so weird, and an even bigger disgrace to my family and the Uchiha name. I was so angry.”

“Sasuke, there’s nothing wrong with liking guys,” Naruto consoled. “We would’ve accepted you. If you didn’t want anyone to know, I would’ve kept it a secret. I keep all of your secrets. Shit, the only other person that knows about your orientation is Sakura.”

“I don’t care about what the village thinks, I only care about the Uchiha standard,” Sasuke choked out, digging his nails into his palms. “I can never settle down and have a family like my father’s.”

“So you left?” Naruto queried. This was the first time in weeks Sasuke had opened up this much, so he needed to get as much information as he possibly could.

“I just wanted to be alone so those feelings would go away,” Sasuke wept. “I was almost able to let go of them, too. But then I joined you during the war, and you were so happy to fight alongside me, despite all of the pain I caused. All of those past feelings rekindled, and I thought you loved me the way I loved you.”

“So,” Naruto started. “How do you feel about me now?”

“I hate you. I hate how you kept looking for me. I hate you for how you led me on the way you did. I hate you for going out with Hinata even though you know I love you.”

Naruto remained quiet, trying to keep his cool.

“And I hate you even more for letting me sleep with you.”

Naruto buried his face in his hand. He didn’t think Sasuke would be so blunt, but then again, that’s what the Uchiha was known for. 

“Why can’t you just tell me, ‘no?’”

Naruto looked at him. He didn’t have an answer, but it’s always been like that. He was never able to turn away from Sasuke. All he wanted to do was make Sasuke happy, no matter what cost.

So when Sasuke leaned in to kiss him, he couldn't pull away. He couldn’t find it in him to tell him to stop.

He could only sit back and take it.

* * *

  
  


“Naruto? Is there something on your mind?”

Naruto looked up from his untouched bowl of ramen. He checked his zipper to make sure the collar of his jacket was pulled up.

“Everything's fine,” he cheesed. “How was your day?”

Hinata raised her eyebrow. “I’ve been talking to you about my day for the past 15 minutes.” 

“Oh, sorry, I must’ve zoned out.”

“And you haven’t even eaten anything.”

Naruto glanced at his neglected bowl of ramen. “I guess I’m not that hungry.”

“Naruto,” Hinata repeated, putting her hand on his leg. “What’s wrong?”

Naruto grinned, trying his best to calm Hinata’s worries. “I’m fine. Sasuke’s just been a bit of a handful, that’s all!”

Hinata giggled. “He was always so quiet and to himself as a kid. Who would think he’d become a ‘handful?’”

“Definitely not me,” Naruto sighed. “Maybe I am hungry after all.”

“Well, what do you think it is?” Hinata questioned, eyes as innocent as ever.

_Shit._

“Uh, I think he felt guilty about all things he put us through,” Naruto reasoned. “The war had a bunch of people fucked up.”

“Well yeah,” Hinata began. “But we all went to the mental health center to get better. Didn’t you tell me he was getting private therapy?”

_Fuck._

“Heh heh, yeah, but nobody’s perfectly fine after a war,” Naruto stuttered. “Wanna pay and leave? It’s getting dark.”

“Why are you wearing your ninja clothes?” Hinata interrogated. “You had no missions today.”

“My clothes were dirty,” Naruto lied. His orange jacket had a high collar, and he couldn’t be more thankful for that.

“Naruto, don’t make me use my Byakugan.”

“Fine, dammit!” Naruto closed his eyes and dropped his head on the counter. “It’s just… Sasuke and I got into a fight and he nearly broke my nose. It’s been tense ever since.”

Hinata’s mouth opened slightly, and her lavender eyes dilated.

“Naruto, can I give you my opinion?’ Hinata asked. 

_No._

“Shoot.”

“I think he should move out with you and maybe get his own place. You can’t house him while he acts like this.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “You sound just like Sakura.”

“Well, Sakura’s right. He’s getting to you. You can’t even enjoy ramen anymore, you’re still on your first bowl.” Hinata raised her hand to request the check. “I’m not telling you to kick him out. Just talk to him about it.”

Naruto stayed quiet for a while. 

“You’re right,” he resolved. He lifted his head and pecked Hinata. “Thanks a lot, babe.”

“Stop that,” Hinata blushed. “Walk me home?”

Naruto nodded, dreading the evening awaiting him.

Naruto checked his apartment from the block below. The lights were off, which meant that hopefully, Sasuke was asleep. He walked up the stairs and opened the door quietly. 

_Oh._

Sasuke was still awake, but he wasn’t drunk like before. In fact, he was cooking. He simply glimpsed at Naruto and continued what he was doing. He looked… okay.

“Good evening, bastard,” Naruto greeted. “Whatcha cookin’?”

A small smile crept on to Sasuke’s face. “Something other than ramen.”

“Great,” Naruto cheesed. “Call me when it’s ready.”

Naruto headed to the bathroom to take a shower. It was an abnormally hot day in Konoha, and sporting his jacket all day only drenched him in sweat. As he undressed, he examined himself in the mirror.

His neck and chest resembled a murder scene. He would’ve preferred if Sasuke didn’t leave love bites all over his body, but if that’s how he showed his love, then who is he to stop him? He bit him extremely hard this time, because it’s been a few days since they slept together and the marks were still there. 

Naruto sighed and climbed into the shower. His thoughts were racing, trying the figure out why all of this was happening. Why couldn’t he talk to him about finding his own place? When Sasuke was like this - cool and collected, it was easy living with him. Matter of fact, he enjoyed it. He loved his presence, and it felt like old times.

But that Sasuke was disappearing. All too often, he’d be in a rut. Whether he was violent and verbally assaulting him, or crying and admitting his feelings towards him. Sakura had told him about various problems Sasuke might have, but Naruto called bullshit on them all.

_“Sasuke has anger issues he needs to work on,” Sakura explained. “I might even say he's depressed. Someone with his power can’t just go around untreated.”_

_“God, Sakura,” Naruto huffed, rolling his eyes. “Sasuke is fine, he just needs some time.”_

_“Time can’t solve mental issues, Naruto.”_

A loud bang shook the bathroom, rattling the showerhead.

“You idiot!" Sasuke yelled. "Are you deaf, I said it's done.”

Naruto jumped out of his thoughts. He turned off the shower and reached for his towel.

“I’m coming!”

When dinner was over, Naruto decided to discuss the possibility of a new living arrangement.

“What, are you trying to get rid of me?” Sasuke asked.

“No!” Naruto denied, throwing hands in the air. “I just wanted to know if that was ever a possibility for you.”

Sasuke got up from the table, collecting their plates.

“Great,” Naruto sighed. “You’re ignoring me now?”

“Be glad I’m ignoring you,” Sasuke warned. “Because if I spin my Sharingan and find out you’re lying, it won’t end well for you.”

“What do you-”

Sasuke shot him a cold glare. Usually, Naruto would just laugh it off, as Sasuke had been shooting him deadly glares since they were 12. But there were no consequences then, and there were heavy consequences now.

“Fine,” Naruto murmured. He exited the table and went to his room, throwing himself face-first into the mattress.

As tears stained his pillow, he couldn’t help but remember.

Remember all the times he and Sasuke had fun together, went on missions together. None of this complicated shit in the mix. As he drifted to sleep, he remembered Sasuke’s laughter during their moving day. He even remembered the small smiles and even the sense of humor he acquired. 

When did it go so wrong?

After what seemed like a few minutes, Sasuke knocked on the door. Naruto checked his alarm. It was 2:00 in the morning, what could he possibly want?

Sasuke knocked again, this time more desperately. Before Naruto could open the door properly, Sasuke embraced him, tears flooding his eyes.

“Wha-”

“They were all dead,” he whispered through his sobs.

“Who?” 

“My family,” Sasuke sobbed. “They were decapitated. Blood… it was everywhere.”

Sweat ran down Sasuke’s face as Naruto struggled to hold him up. 

“It’s okay, Sasuke,” he comforted. “You can sleep in my bed tonight.”

Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto to his bed. Naruto’s bed was already small enough for him, but if it meant Sasuke would be relieved from his night terrors, he was fine sharing. 

They got in, backs facing each other. Naruto threw him the covers. Sasuke took them, bringing them to his chin. 

Minutes passed in peaceful silence. Just as sleep came back to Naruto, he was awakened.

"Naruto?” Sasuke called, softly.

“Yeah?” 

“Can I… hug you?”

Naruto’s heart dropped. _Fuck._

“Sure,” he said. Sasuke moved behind him, spooning Naruto. He grabbed his hand, caressing his thumb over Naruto’s rough palm.

Naruto closed his eyes, trying not to let Sasuke’s breath on his neck distract him from a good night’s rest. He knew Sasuke was enjoying this; in fact, he could feel it. Sasuke’s hard-on was digging into his shorts, making him squirm at the sudden contact. Sasuke continued grinding into him, moaning softly at the friction.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Naruto puzzled, shifting away from him.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s forearm. “Please,” he quietly pleaded. “I need this.

Naruto’s head was screaming no. He wasn’t comfortable with this, and he needed to let Sasuke know that. He had a girlfriend he loved, and he wasn’t Sasuke’s orientation. But things were already bad as they were, and he didn’t need another broken nose to explain to Sakura.

He nodded. Sasuke flipped him on his back and slid his body in between his legs. As Sasuke kissed and bit his neck, Naruto tried to conceal the tears threatening to run down his face at any moment.

* * *

Sasuke was anything but gentle that night.

Naruto felt like he couldn’t walk, and he had a mission to go on in a few hours. He checked himself into the hospital and requested Sakura’s care.

“Ms. Haruno would be right with you,” the clerk stated after leading him to his hospital bed. Naruto sat down, waiting for his teammate to arrive.

Sakura nearly busted the door. “What trouble have you gotten yourself into? We have to meet at the gates in an hour!”

“I know.”

“So then what is it?” Sakura demanded.

“Can you close the door?”

Sakura’s anger quickly diminished at the depressing sound of that request. “Of course.”

Sakura closed the door and sat at the side of the hospital bed. “What happened to you?”

Naruto took off his jacket and his joggers, exposing his excessive love bites. 

“I can’t walk properly,” Naruto lamented. “I look like shit and I can’t fucking walk.”

Sakura embraced Naruto, holding him in her arms until his cries calmed down.

“Cmon, lie down.” After Naruto obliged, she produced a green chakra in her hands and placed them over his bruises.

“Why are there so many?” She questioned. 

“Well, usually Kurama helps me heal those wounds,” Naruto explained, avoiding eye contact. “But we got into an argument about Sasuke a few weeks ago and now he doesn’t heal them for me anymore. Some of them are from last week.”

“And the pain you’re experiencing, was that also from last week?”

Naruto shook his head. “Last night… Sasuke didn’t even slick himself. He just went in and kept going deep.”

“Flip over,” she instructed.

As Naruto turned on to his stomach, Sakura examined signs of bruising on his thighs.

“Can I pull down your boxers?” Sakura asked.

Naruto gasped. “Um… do you have to?’

“Yes.”

“Then fine, I guess."

Sakura carefully removed his underwear. The sight of Naruto’s bruised body shocked her. Scratches and more bite marks stained his skin, and a small residue of semen and blood could still be found between his legs. 

“Naruto,” Sakura sputtered. “Did he… rape you?”

“No!” Naruto defended. “He was just rough. I didn’t say no.”

“But,” Sakura retorted. “Did you say yes?”

“Please, Sakura,” Naruto pleaded. “Just heal me. I don’t want to talk about it.”

Sakura silenced herself and did her job. Ten minutes later, Naruto’s bruises cleared up and he wasn’t feeling pains when he walked. He thanked Sakura, and they scurried off to their mission.

Everyone could tell something was wrong.

Sai pestered Naruto the whole time, but instead of getting angry and threatening him, he simply laughed and looked away. He didn’t try to take charge of the mission as he usually did, and Yamato was more than glad that was the case. Sakura noticed Naruto’s pained expression whenever he thought he was alone. Although she felt sorry for him, she knew he’d be happy about one thing.

He’d get to sleep peacefully tonight.

The rest of the mission went as planned, and the check-in with Kakashi was swift.

“Can you all step out?” Kakashi asked. “I have to talk to Naruto.”

Sakura walked out and dashed to Naruto’s apartment. Just as she thought, Sasuke was there, staring into space. The room was clean, so she guessed Sasuke had busied himself with cleaning up.

She pounded on the door. Sasuke opened the door and was greeted with a slap to his pale cheek.

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing to him?”

Sasuke blankly stared at her, rubbing his cheek. She grabbed his shirt and pinned him against the wall.

“Answer me!” Sakura demanded. “Why are you doing this to him?”

Sasuke glared at her. “It’s none of your concern,” he snarled, breaking loose from Sakura’s grip.

“He’s breaking,” Sakura angrily bawled. “He’s not the same anymore and it’s because of _you._ You’re ruining him.”

“As I said, it’s none of your concern,” Sasuke repeated. “Please, leave before you get hurt.”

“If this is how things are going to be with you here,” Sakura seethed, clenching her fists. “Then you should’ve just left. I wouldn’t have vouched for you. If I knew you were going to do this to Naruto, I would’ve done everything I could to get him to not stick up for you and leave you in prison.”

Sasuke gave Sakura a cold stare. He smirked.

“And do you think he would’ve listened to you?”

“I don’t care,” Sakura spat. “You’re hurting him. You’re using him. You never treat someone you love like that.”

Sasuke walked back to the couch and rested his head on his hand. “Are you done?”

“Wow,” Sakura realized. “You don’t care at all, do you?”

Sasuke spun his Sharingan.

“You’re still so fucking annoying,” he scowled. 

* * *

Naruto dramatically groaned.

“Kakashi-sensei,” he whined. “Are we done yet?”

“That depends,” the Hokage replied. “Have you studied the material you were supposed to this week?”

“Yes!”

“Then can I quiz you on it?”

“No!” Naruto complained. “I need to go home, I’m tired.”

“Fine,” Kakashi decided. “Have a good day.”

Naruto ran out of the room. He didn’t exactly want to go home, but he was tired. He thought he just needed to walk around the village and try to avoid his apartment. 

Sub-consciously, Naruto walked towards the ramen stand and grabbed a seat. 

“Is this seat taken?”

Naruto looked up from his bowl. He listlessly smiled. “Hey, Iruka-sensei. Long time.”

“Too, long,” Iruka chirped, glad to see his favorite student. “What’s got you down?”

“Me? Down? Please.” Naruto paid attention to the fresh ramen in front of him.

“What is it? Is it training, or your friends?” Iruka questioned.

“I guess it's all the studying I have to do. And I still have to go on missions,” Naruto lied. “It’s tiring, you know?”

“No, I don’t know,” Iruka admitted. “I’ve never been appointed to be the next Hokage. Are you sure that’s all?”

“Well,” Naruto started. “Sasuke’s been kind of a lot lately.”

“Still?” Iruka asked. “I thought you said you had it under control.”

“I know, and I thought I did, too.” Naruto looked down at his untouched bowl. “But I don’t think I do, anymore.”

“Well, I have to go soon, but take this as advice.” Iruka took out some money and handed it to Naruto. “That’s for the ramen. You have a lot on your plate already. By dealing with whatever Sasuke is going through, you’re putting your own happiness and future at stake. Give yourself the ultimatum; it’s either him or your future.” 

Iruka stood up and hugged Naruto. “See you later, okay?”

“Yeah,” Naruto replied. “Thanks.”

After paying, Naruto continued wandering the village. He decided to walk to the training grounds, his thoughts racing about the advice Iruka gave him.

_It’s either him or your future._

Naruto had promised to burden all of Sasuke’s problems during the war, and he never goes back on his word. But would it have been such a bad idea to burden his hatred from another location?

Maybe the mental health facility wasn’t such a bad idea after all. They’d take good care of him, especially if Sakura’s the head of it. Sasuke would be mad at him for taking him there, but he’d get over it sooner or later. 

Naruto stepped onto the grass. This was where everything started, like when they first learned the importance of teamwork. Sasuke was willing to feed him when he wasn’t supposed to.

_Now he needs me, and I’m here thinking about giving up on him._

When Naruto looked into the distance, he spotted something, or rather someone. As he walked towards the body, his eyes dilated.

“Sakura!”

He ran towards her, almost tripping over himself. Once he reached her, he checked her pulse. _She’s alive._ Her breathing was normal as well. Sakura was simply asleep.

Naruto let out a huge sigh of relief. He couldn’t believe he let himself get so worked up about that. 

Sakura’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Wh- Where am I?” Sakura groggily asked, rubbing her head. She looked at Naruto, then frantically checked her surroundings.

“Hey, hey, calm down,” Naruto tried to console. “You just fell asleep training, that’s all-”

“No, I didn’t,” Sakura interrupted. “Sasuke did this.”

“What?” 

“I confronted him,” she told him. “About everything. And he used his genjutsu to put me to sleep. He looked like he didn’t even care about you!”

“Sakura, why would you do that?” Naruto complained, widening his eyes. “I told you everything in confidence. Sasuke is already sick, he doesn’t need someone assaulting him and telling him he’s even more fucked up than he thinks he already is.”

“Naruto, you’ve lost all judgment,” Sakura argued. “I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to choose. Either he moves out of your place or I tell Kakashi what’s been going on.”

“Sakura, you can’t do that.”

“Don’t try me,” she snapped. “I’ve been keeping quiet about this whole thing. Maybe that’s where I’m in the wrong. I should’ve told him the first time he took advantage of you. I’m not going to allow you to get hurt like this anymore. You have until tomorrow to tell me your choice.”

“Sakura, please-”

Naruto bit the inside of his lip to hold in whatever tears he had left. This shit has gotten too complicated. Everyone around him seemed to be against his best friend, and they’d all be disappointed if he didn’t do something about Sasuke. 

_What the hell am I going to do?_

Naruto turned the key to his front door. To his surprise, Sasuke was standing in front of the door, waiting for him.

Naruto gave him a smile before kicking off his shoes. “Good evening, bastard.”

“Don’t act like you don’t know what’s going on,” Sasuke commanded. “You told Sakura that I was abusing you.”

Naruto gulped. “I didn’t tell her that. That’s how she interpreted it. How she takes things has nothing to do with me.”

“She thinks I’m breaking you,” Sasuke fumed, clenching his jaw. “I imagine she’s not the only person in your life that thinks that way.”

Naruto ran his hands through his hair and sighed. “No, but it’s not my fault-”

“Then whose fucking fault is it?” Sasuke yelled, pinning Naruto to the wall. Sasuke was only an inch or so taller than him, but when he got like this, he seemed like a giant. Naruto was only a little kid to him, something he could toss around to his liking.

“Sasuke,” Naruto quavered. “I'm sorry, but this can’t keep happening. You’re going to have to move out or all of this will be in Kakashi’s hands.”

“So you told Kakashi?”

“No!” Naruto denied. “But he’s going to find out soon. You have to move.”

Sasuke threw Naruto into his cabinet. He opened a drawer and took out a kunai, placing it on top of his neck.

"It took all of this for me to understand that you don't really love me."

Naruto stepped towards Sasuke, but Sasuke's eyes kept him in place. "You don't understand, I _do_ love you, you're like my brother."

"This isn't your fault."

“Sasuke, don’t do this, please,” Naruto pleaded. “You can stay, you can get whatever you fucking want. I’ll even break up with Hinata! Just please, put the knife down.”

“No,” Sasuke sniffled, clutching the knife even harder. “Be happy. Have a happy family. Be the best Hokage the village has ever seen."

"No, Sasuke please!"

Sasuke did what he did best - ignore him. "I love you."

Those words.

_“I love you.”_

Those words were the last words of his best friend. The one he couldn't save, no matter how much he endured with him.

As Sasuke dropped to the floor, Naruto’s wails seemed silent.

The whole world went blank, and he could only notice the body in his arms.

He wanted someone to shake him awake, to tell him that this was all a dream.

_"Be the best Hokage this village has ever seen."_

Because how could he be Hokage…

When he can’t even save a friend?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos appreciated. Have a good day. Twitter: @nickiuchiha 💞  
> -Edit: For those who are rereading this story, my apologies for the spacing issues. This was my first time using rich text instead of html.


End file.
